Just Like You
by fujinakaheero
Summary: Relena decides that it's time for Heero and her to tell each other how they feel about one another, but she fines something out about Heero that gets him to quit his job and go to the only one in mind. 1x2
1. Just Like You Chapter 1

Just Like you  
  
A/n don't be fooled by the name, this is something I just made up one day since I was listening to this song   
  
and was reading another GW fic and just got inspired to write something and post it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing and their characters but I do own this story and idea so yeah.   
  
* * (thinking)  
  
~ ~ (song  
  
" " (talking)  
  
Ok well on with the story then...  
  
Just Like You  
  
( lyrics by Three Days Grace)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
~I could be mean~  
  
~I could be angry~  
  
~You know I could be just like you~  
  
"Please tell Heero to come to my chambers when you find him... I have- ah- some stuff to discuss with him."   
  
Relena said to her servant that served at her house. She walked back up to her bedroom and began to get   
  
ready for Heero's arrival. *tonight is the night* she thought to herself as she began to dress, or more like undress.   
  
She put on her black knee-highs and connected them to her thong underwear. She put on her matching bra  
  
and laid on the bed. Waiting for him to arrive. *tonight he will confess his love for me as I am going to confess  
  
my love for him*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Heero walked around the huge mansion, looking around at everything and just thinking about things   
  
that have happened. It had been a year after his last fight, after Endless Waltz. Everyone had parted well   
  
atleast he thought until he got a invitation to Quatre and Trowa's wedding, he had went but stayed in the  
  
back near the shadows. He didn't want anyone to see him, especially a certain violet eyed, braided ex-pilot.   
  
He missed Duo so much, but he knew that Duo went with Hilde and joined her in the scrap yard company.   
  
He had heard rumors about them being an item and that made everything worse for Heero, even he'd   
  
heard rumors about himself and Relena being together. He had never thought of her like that, she had come  
  
onto him many times before but he pushed her away.  
  
~I could be fake~  
  
~I could be stupid~  
  
~You know I could be just like you~  
  
He had tried to be with her once but he didn't feel anything for her. To him, she was more of a sister than   
  
anything else, he had told her several times but she still didn't seem to get the point.   
  
He reached the corner of the hall that lead to his room before Relena's personal servant, Iris, came to him  
  
"Miss Relena wishes you to join her in her bedroom Chambers right away." Said Iris and then left.  
  
~you thought you were standing beside me~  
  
~you were only in my way~  
  
~you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you~  
  
Heero sighed and walked back to Relena's bedroom. *what does she want this time*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Relena jumped slightly when she heard a faint knock on the door. *He's here, finally. Good, now my plan  
  
is going to start* "Come in." She said, trying to make her voice as seductive as possible.  
  
~You thought you were there to guide me~  
  
~You were only in my way~  
  
~You're wrong if you think that I'll be~  
  
~Just Like you~  
  
Heero entered her room and stopped dead in his tracks. *Oh crap, she's at it again. Why?! Why must   
  
she keep doing this?* "Heero I think it's time to.. confess something to each other, get out of our shell.   
  
Heero I love you, I have for a long time now." Relena said, getting up and making sure that he was looking at her.  
  
Heero sighed yet again.  
  
"Relena we've been over this so many times. I'm sorry I don't love you like that. You'll be nothing more to me   
  
than a sister. Besides I love someone else, I've told you that already." Heero was about to walk out when   
  
Relena jumped infront of him.  
  
"Heero who is she then?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU LOVE THEN! Last time I checked you didn't know to   
  
may girls besides myself, Sally, Noin, Une and Hilde. And I know your only friends with them." Relena looked  
  
at Heero with an intense gaze.  
  
Heero looked at her with his stone cold expression still in place.  
  
~I could be cold~  
  
~I could be ruthless~  
  
~You know I could be just like you~  
  
"Relena... I'M GAY OK! I'M FUCKING GAY, I DON'T LIKE GIRLS LIKE THAT. SO JUST GIVE IT UP. YOU   
  
KNOW WHAT I QUIT! I CAN'T STAND BEING AROUND HERE WITH YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO GET ME   
  
TO LIKE YOU! Good-bye." Relena just stood there looking at Heero as he walked out her room.   
  
Heero walked into his room and grabbed his duffle bag that was in his closet and began to pack all his stuff away.  
  
Once he was packed he walked out of the house and into his white jeep and drove off. Not too sure where he   
  
was going to go yet, just drove into the night until he ended up somewhere.   
  
~I could be weak~  
  
~I could be senseless~  
  
~You know I could be just like you~  
  
He grabbed his cell phone and called the first number on his mind. Trowa was the one to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Trowa said into the phone. His voice just a tad bit deeper then in the war but unmistakablely Trowa.  
  
"Hi. It's Heero, listen this is just a quick call. I need the address of where Duo lives right now, oh and before   
  
I forget I need to ask you something, are he and Hilde together?"  
  
"Whoa Heero, calm down. Ok to answer your last question first, no they're not together they just work together  
  
in the scrap yard. And for your first question Duo lives on Col. L2. I would tell you more but I don't know much   
  
myself, Quatre has talked to him more then I have but he isn't here right now, he's in a business conference   
  
right now. Why are phoning anyways?"  
  
"Because I'm going to go see him. I quit my job at Relena's, the only person I thought I would go to was Duo.   
  
Thank you for your help." With that he hung up.  
  
~You thought you were standing beside me~  
  
~You were only in my way~  
  
~Your wrong if you think I'll be just like you~  
  
Heero phoned the air shuttle and booked a flight to the colony L2. He would go see Duo, maybe even try to   
  
explain how he feels about him, that's if Duo even remembers him.  
  
~You thought you were there to guide me~  
  
~You were only in my way~  
  
~You're wrong if you think~  
  
~I'll be just like you~  
  
He arrived at the air shuttle half an hour later and grab his ticket. He made sure that his jeep was in the   
  
storage spot so he could drive it later when he arrived on L2.  
  
~On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you~  
  
~I'm alone, so I won't turn out like~  
  
~You want me to be~  
  
  
  
Heero sat on the shuttle and waited to take off. *Duo, I hope you accept me back into your life, even only   
  
as a friend, just like back in the war times, when we were friends and you made me open up alittle bit, only   
  
if I was only opened up to you. You made me fall inlove with you even if you didn't know it. Duo I loved you,   
  
I still do love you. But how do I tell you?*  
  
The shuttle took off and Heero just sat there looking out the window, looking at earth one last time before leaving  
  
it again.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Ok well I was hoping this would just be a one shot but I found myself thinking about more things I could  
  
write in the next chapter. This chapter is a song fic... hey maybe the next chapter will be to, once I find one   
  
that is suitable enough for it... lemon might be in the next chapter but I'm not to sure yet cuz I'm going to be   
  
writing it right after I post this one.   
  
Heero: Stupid bitch! I hate being with her. Duo is the only one on my mind. *winks at Duo*  
  
Duo: *blushes* Hee-chan your a baka... and I thought I was the baka your worse. Soooo anyways, what do you   
  
want to say to all the readers Heero?  
  
Heero: That they all can go fuck off because Duo is mine!  
  
Duo: *sweat drop* No Hee-chan. ~Read and Review~ everyone!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Oh, right... well mission complete. Come Duo I just bought some new lube you might like to try out...   
  
strawberry scent. *winks at Duo again*  
  
Duo: *Grins widely* Ok BYE EVERYONE!!! I have some... stuff I have to do now.  
  
Author: Ok well this is my first chapter, my second should b up along with this one very  
  
soon. This is my first story posted of FF my other stories that I have written on the  
  
computer are on Mediaminer.org, my name on there is the same as on here. Oh and I'm   
  
really sorry about written the first part of this story... It was destribing to write...  
  
I think I'm gonna have nightmares about it now... v-v ok well I hope that the people   
  
that are reading this story will like it and reviews would be nice since I didn't get ne  
  
on mediaminer yet, even if they are flames then write and send it to me, I'm willing  
  
to here eveything that all of u have to say!!   
  
Cya!  
  
~Fujinakaheero~ 


	2. KissChapter 2

Chapter 2: Kiss  
  
A/n: Well I told yeah I would put a second chapter up on here. I'm bored anyways I just feel like writing.   
  
I think this is one of my best fics yet. Anways yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I wish I did then I could be rich but meh. But I do own my story   
  
idea's and stories so.  
  
Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Heero sat on the shuttle and waited to take off. *Duo, I hope you accept me back into your life, even only   
  
as a friend, just like back in the war times, when we were friends and you made me open up alittle bit, only   
  
if I was only opened up to you. You made me fall inlove with you even if you didn't know it. Duo I loved you,  
  
I still do love you. But how do I tell you?*  
  
The shuttle took off and Heero just sat there looking out the window, looking at earth one last time before leaving it again.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke up from a dreamless sleep as they announced that they would landing on Colony L2 in five minutes.   
  
Heero grabbed his duffle bag and stood up.  
  
Once they landed Heero checked out and grabbed his jeep. He headed off to a hotel for the night.   
  
Tomorrow he would do what he came here to do.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Duo looked at his alarm as if it was bomb, he wanted to throw it out the window. It was to early to be getting   
  
up, especially since it was 5:00 in the morning. He shut his alarm off and put his pillows over his head. *Ugh- Hilde   
  
is going to get it, I told her not to touch my alarm. I was just having a good dream too and it was getting better... *grr*  
  
Duo had been dreaming about a colbalt-eyed boy with messy chocolate locks. He missed him a lot. He wished   
  
that Heero came back with him to the scrap yard instead of going with Relena, the war was over now and she   
  
didn't need to be protected any more, but Heero just dismissed it and left. Duo was upset, he was hoping that after   
  
the war they could settle down and live normal lives- together. Duo was tired of just flirting with Heero, he wanted to   
  
atleast try to make their friendship into something more but that was a lost cause. Duo was with Hilde now working  
  
at the scarp yard, she knew about him, about how he was gay and only had feelings for the one and only Heero   
  
Yuy. He knew he wouldn't see Heero again in a very long time and that made him depressed.   
  
He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, the hot water cut out. *time to get out* he thought. Once he was out, he glanced at the clock, it was now 6:00am.   
  
He still had another 2 hours of time to spare before he had to go to work. He decided he would go out for breakfast  
  
this morning instead of cooking himself.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Heero woke up at 7:00 am as usual, old habbit's died hard. He took a shower and got changed into his usual   
  
clothes, black spandex and a green muscle shirt. He knew he didn't have to wear this any more but he liked to   
  
anyways. They just felt normal to him... of course his normal was different from other people's. Like when you   
  
have a broken leg you would go to the doctor's, well when it came to Heero Yuy you just put it back into place right  
  
where you are and walk around on it as if nothing ever happened. He still remembered doing that right infront of Duo   
  
once, Duo had winced and cringed as he heard the bones go back into place. Heero smirked to himself remembering Duo's face at that time. By the time he was out of his flashback and ready to leave, it was 8:00am on the dot, he decided to go to the hotel resturant for breakfast and then do some sight seeing before going to the scrap yard. *That should be ok... I hope*  
  
~*~  
  
Heero finally stopped outside of the scrap yard. It was only 12:00 in the afternoon but the minutes seemed to have  
  
went by very slowly for Heero. He slowly got out of his jeep and walked towards the yard when he was stopped  
  
by a women smaller then him.  
  
"Well I'll be, if it isn't the great Heero Yuy. Just kidden. So why're you here?" It was Hilde who was infront of him.  
  
"I came to see Duo, but... I'm not sure if he's here?"  
  
"Oh he is, he's in the back right now doing some orders, I'll go get him for ya." Before he could say anything she  
  
ran to the back and told Duo he had a visiter.  
  
Heero just waited there, butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomache as he waited.  
  
~*~   
  
~I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't want another turn to cry  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby hello, oh-no, good-bye  
  
But you got me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky~  
  
Duo looked up when Hilde told him. *Maybe Quatre came down for alittle visit, he said he would sometime or   
  
another, just not sure when. Well atleast I'll have someone to talk to* Duo walked out of the yard to the front and   
  
stopped. The person he had missed most was standing there, air blowing his hair everywhere as he stood there,  
  
eyes fixed on Duo and hands in his pockets (a/n sorry i forgot to say that he stopped back at the hotel and got   
  
changed into a pair of jeans). Duo began to walk towards him, eyes sparkling as his one love walked to him.   
  
Duo ran the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and Heero's arms slide their way around   
  
Duo's tiny waist. Duo breathed in deeply, taking in the scent that was Heero. He missed this, he missed being   
  
around him, now he was hugging the ex-wing pilot, never had he thought he would be this close to him.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo asked as he pulled back slightly and stared at Heero. His eyes seemed  
  
warmer from back in the war, his mask was off now, emotions played across his face, something he didn't think  
  
he would see ever in his life.   
  
~It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivital moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss... unstoppable..  
  
this kiss, this kiss~  
  
Heero looked at Duo unsure how to answer Duo's question, so many answers ran through his head that all   
  
seemed to start to jumble up. So many hidden emotions that began to surface. Finally Heero took a deep   
  
breath and began to speak.  
  
"I came because... I miss you a lot. I've missed you more than anyone in my whole life. I came here today  
  
though to see you and tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. But.. I-just--" he was cut  
  
off by Duo, who pressed his lips to Heero's.  
  
~Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
How does love get so off course  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby, I'm forever yours~  
  
Duo pulled away, slightly flushed, lips red and swollen from the small but sensual kiss they had just shared.   
  
Heero stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Heero. I have to tell you something also. Heero I love you, I have for a while but I thought you like Relena if   
  
you do then I will go back to work so you can head off and go back home..." he trailed off again. Heero stared at   
  
him still, unable to find the words he needed to say. Instead he moved forward again and pressed his lips against   
  
Duo's, this time it was Duo's turn to be shocked.  
  
~It's the way you love  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's a centrifugal motion  
  
Its perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) unthinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss... unsinkable  
  
this kiss, this kiss~  
  
Heero tighten his grip around Duo's waist, bringing him closer to himself. Duo tightened his arms around Heero's neck.   
  
Heero's tongue licked Duo's, asking permission to go in. Duo opened his mouth and let Heero   
  
explore his mouth. Soon, both Duo and Heero's tougues clashed and a little tounge war broke out between   
  
the two. Heero brought Duo as close to him as possible, trying to mold Duo onto himself, afraid that if he let go,   
  
Duo would be gone in an instant. Both pulled apart for air, yet never letting each other go at the same time. Duo opened   
  
his eyes slowly, afraid that this was just all another dream. He opened his eyes and met deep colbalt blue ones.   
  
Both just stared at each other yet again. Unsure of what to do now.  
  
~You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky... (oh)  
  
Kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pouring inside.. (oh)  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion...  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floating, you got me flying~  
  
"Heero, um...You want to come in?" Duo finally said, breaking the silence between the two.  
  
Heero just nodded and followed Duo inside. He looked down at there hands where they entwined with each other.   
  
Duo pulled him towards his house and brought him up to his bedroom.  
  
As soon as the door shut Duo turned around for another passionate kiss. Slowly they made their way towards the  
  
bed that was in the middle of the room. Heero gently pushed Duo down on the bed as he followed. Duo tugged at   
  
Heero's shirt trying to take it off without breaking the kiss but had no success. Heero broke away from the kiss and  
  
stood up. He grabbed his shirt and slowly took it off. He threw it on the ground and went back down to kiss Duo  
  
again, slowly making his way down Duo's jaw then to his neck. He sucked on it gently, leaving a small mark on   
  
there and he went down farther. He pulled Duo's shirt off and began to suck slightly on the little nipple and pinched  
  
the other one slightly causing Duo to moan and groan, his cock twitched slightly in his pants that now seemed alittle  
  
to small. Duo whimpered when Heero moved his hand down to stroke Duo's cock threw the materal of his pants.   
  
Heero slowly slid Duo's pants down his slim hips and took them off, his boxers followed suit. Heero licked the   
  
side of Duo's cock, causing him to moan out as he took the tip in his mouth. Duo had to control himself from   
  
pushing all the way in Heero's mouth as Heero sucked on the tip, causing Duo to groan. Heero took almost all   
  
of Duo's length into his mouth and sucked harder. Trying to help Duo find his release. Heero stopped his little   
  
motions and looked at Duo. Hands tightly fisted into the sheets, head trown back into the pillow and eyes shut   
  
tightly.   
  
"Duo cum for me." Heero said as he went back down and began to suck harder. Duo tried to hold on alittle  
  
while longer but his control slipped. Soon he was cumming in Heero's mouth. Heero swallowed every drop   
  
and licked his lips, tasting Duo. Heero went back up for another passionate kiss. Duo tasted himself in Heero's   
  
mouth.   
  
"Heero... I want you- badly" Duo stated as he looked at Heero, trying to find answers.  
  
Heero simply nodded and said "you have any lube?" Duo got up quickly at this and went into his dresser to   
  
fish out his strawberry lube. He turned around smiling brightly at Heero. He went back to the bed and laid back down on his back. Heero got up and took off his pants and boxers before going back to the bed and grabbing the lube from Duo.  
  
He opened the bottle and lubed three of his fingers up. The scent of strawberries filled the air as Heero put the lube on his fingers. He drew little cirlces over Duo's enterance before pushing one finger in, Duo squirmed at the feeling trying to relax as   
  
best he could. Heero slowly moved his finger in and out of Duo before adding a second finger then adding a third   
  
finger, Duo was rocking his hips trying to get Heero's fingers in him more. Just as things we're getting better Heero withdrew his fingers, Duo whimpered at the lost of them. Heero put a good amount of lube on his cock before   
  
kneeling infront of Duo. Cock positioned at Duo's enterance, he pushed slightly into Duo, burying the tip in the tight heat of his new lover. Duo squirmed some more at the feeling of being uked for the first time. Heero stayed still, waiting for Duo to relax and get used to the whole feeling. Duo moved his hips slightly, telling Heero that he was ok now. Heero noticed and pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt inside of Duo. Heero stopped again, waiting for Duo to adjust to the feeling. Heero tried to hold onto his last of control he had, being inside Duo was something he thought he could only ever imagine.   
  
Showing Duo how much he loved him was something that he wanted so badly and now he was able to.   
  
~It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss... it's criminal...  
  
this kiss, this kiss~  
  
Heero slowly pulled out of Duo then thrust back inside again, doing this a couple more times as they switched   
  
postions, Heero thrust in again and Duo met his thrust, this time hitting those bundle of nerves inside  
  
of Duo, causing him to see stars and began to thrust his hips back against Heero's. Duo's cock stood at full attention again and Heero moved his hand and made a fist around it, moving the hand on Duo's erection at the same rythmn as his thrusts, wanting both of them to cum at the same time. Heero was gettin close and he could tell Duo was to.   
  
"Heerooo- I can't hold anyy... any more. I- I love you!" Duo called out as he came all over Heero's hand and his   
  
stomach. Heero thrust once more, before cumming deep inside of Duo. He collapsed on the side of Duo,   
  
afraid that if he collapsed on Duo he would squish the smaller ex-pilot.   
  
"Duo-I-love-you-to." Heero panted out, trying to catch his breath along with Duo.  
  
~It's the way you love me baby,  
  
It's the way you love me darlin'~  
  
Heero's now limp member slid out of Duo with ease and he laid beside Duo. Duo curled against Heero and   
  
closed his eyes as Heero wrapped his arms around Duo again.   
  
"Heero, are you going to stay for alittle while?" Duo asked as he tried to stay awake enough to hear his lover's   
  
answer.  
  
"I was wondering, since I quit my job at Relena's could I stay with you Duo? That is, until I get a job and a place of   
  
my own."  
  
"You quit? Heero... if you want you can, live here with me. Once you get a job you can help pay rent. I want you   
  
to stay with me. I've missed having you around. I've missed you."  
  
"Ok, I hope it doesn't cause a problem for you. Now let's get some sleep, we just used a lot of our energy. We'll  
  
talk more about this later."  
  
Duo turned around and buried his head in Heero's neck and mumered his goodnights. (A/n I know it isn't night but  
  
hey, they're in bed and they're going to sleep so.. bare with me here)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Find him and bring him back to me... I will not allow him to just treat me like that, I know he loves me! He will   
  
admit to it one way or another." The person sat in her chair as she talked to her personal guard. * I will have   
  
him no matter what* She got up and walked out of her office, sand blond hair blowing out from behind her...   
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n ok well that was a pretty long chapter, and it looks like im going to be continuing this story. Hey I'm just   
  
going with the idea's in my head. I know this lemon wasn't all that great but I just didn't feel like getting into so  
  
much details. I promise that in the next few chapter when they have lemons in it they will be better! Hope you   
  
enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up sometime or another.  
  
Duo: ahh I think I need a cold shower now... *runs off towards the bathroom*  
  
Heero: you could always just have me *smirks at Duo*  
  
Quatre: Oh how cute... you twooo are together!! Tee-hee *winks and puts a thumb up at the two*  
  
Trowa: Little one... I've got a surprise for you tonight...  
  
Duo: o000o0o0o look Kat and Tro here are together too... man your a fruit Kat.  
  
Heero: baka!! come on, I've got something for ya let's go.  
  
*heero and duo walk off towards the room hand-in-hand*  
  
Quatre: That's so cute though right Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Yes little one yes.  
  
Author: alrighty then well they forgot to tell you people what to do this time...  
  
Quatre: Ohhh I know what to say... READ AND REVIEW!!! Right right?!?!?!  
  
Author: *scratches head* uh- yeah. So do what he said plz!!!!   
  
~Fujinakaheero~ 


	3. Finally Home Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Finally Home  
  
A/N Well this is the third chapter to Just Like You. No this isn't a song fic chapter this time so sorry! Sorry I haven't up- dated this story but I wasn't sure since NO ONE WOULD REVIEW! OK I'm done with my out burst time. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Gundam Wing, but maybe... just maybe one day I shall HAHAHA! I mean ahem... never mind just ignore that, my sudden out burst are still going on here...  
  
Last Time  
  
"Find him and bring him back to me... I will not allow him to just treat me like that, I know he loves me! He will  
  
admit to it one way or another." The person sat in her chair as she talked to her personal guard. I will have  
  
him no matter what She got up and walked out of her office, sand blond hair blowing out from behind her...  
  
Author: hmm wonder who that could be...? I mean I no nothing of this, ok well on to chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3 Finally Home  
  
"Trowa I'm home." Quatre said as he walked into his house and closed the door behind him.  
  
Trowa came out of the library that he was in and greeted his love with a hug and kiss. "Welcome home little one. How was work.?" Trowa asked as he let go of his love.  
  
"It was fine, I finally made that big bussiness deal with the Karatoy's. How was your day at home?" Quatre took off his shoes and put his jacket up on the coat rack and turned back to Trowa.  
  
"Well I had someone call today, (a/n two guess's who?) it wasn't long but from what I'm thinking he went to go look for Duo. He asked if him and Hilde were together and naturally I told him no." Trowa said, not saying "who" called but Quatre had a very good idea "who" this person was.  
  
"Oh really? I haven't even seen him since the war ended. Did he even come to our wedding? Hm. So you think he went to see Duo? Hm, well I know Duo was planning on coming here and even try to find where Heero lived but he said he just couldn't leave work like that, then I told him I would come down there and visit him for a bit which reminds me, I'm starting my vacation tomorrow and already booked two flights to Colony L2. Maybe we could "surprise" him?" Quatre asked with a evil grin in place.  
  
"Good so we've got everything planned out, now come little one, we need some sleep, well you do, you seem to be really tired tonight. We'll get ready in the morning." Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and led him to their room.  
  
Heero woke up the next morning feeling better then he had since he left to go be head of security for Relena and left the others, mostly Duo, behind. He had missed waking up to see Duo in the bed next to him or just being around him, even if he got annoying when he was working. He had missed those days, those days that he was with his one and only family that he'd ever had. Of course he would never admit that to any of the ex-gundam pilot's, besides they probably wouldn't care any more, he just walked out on them after their last war together. Yes he still felt guilty about doing that, and yes he was still sorry for ever leaving Duo, but what's a solider to do when there's no more wars to fight and now you've become an empty shell that isn't needed anymore? What if you finally realized that you liked your best friend A LOT yet it wasn't right since you were two males and thought that one person liked someone else that wasn't you? But then again what would you do if you had Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World, trying to jump you everytime you were near her? Well now you know what it's like to be in the mind of the Perfect Soldier, no not the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. Only now will he be able to build his life, living as a guy would with his lover and feeling love for the first time since the war ended. He looked at Duo again and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, letting the dream world hit him as he dozed off. Only now will life get better... for both of them.  
  
Violet eyes opened as the sun hit the room with it's bright rays. Duo looked around and felt an arm around his waist and a body pressed against his back. He smiled softly as he remembered Heero was with him, they were together now.... together? It sounded so good to say that about him and the ex-wing pilot. Duo had wanted Heero since he first laid eyes on him, of course it didn't seem that way since he shot him twice in one day, but hey! He came to rescue Heero after he was captured, that counts for something... right? After that he couldn't keep his eyes off this man, chocolate locks flying everywhere, lean body, and those cobalt eyes, you could get lost in them, that is if they weren't always so closed up and cold and emotionless. Ok, well so he did show some emotions back then, but not the ones Duo wanted to see, anger, rage, fury, and he was only for the missions, nothing else mattered in his life, not even his own, he would be willing to take it away any day for just the mission. All those times when Heero went out for a mission Duo was afraid, afraid that Heero would never come back again, but of course he never said anything knowing that Heero would look at him weird and just walk away. He could never understand Heero and now he was finally seeing what Heero had hid from everyone, emotions, though they weren't much but it was start, Duo looked over to Heero and saw how peaceful and relaxed his face looked. As he brushed away a few strands of hair from Heero's face, one eye opened up, then the other.  
  
"Morning love." Duo said as he smiled softly.  
  
"Morning" Heero whispered. He withdrew his arm from around Duo's waist and sat up, rubbing his eyes getting the sleep out of them.  
  
"Sleep well, Heero?" Duo asked as he got out of bed and grabbed his boxers and put them on as Heero did the same then grabbed his jeans and put them on. Heero turned around to look at Duo who was looking threw his clothes to find some pants and a shirt to wear. Heero's brows furrowed as he began to think of everything that has went on in the past 24 hours. He quit his job at Relena's, then decided to come to Duo who was the only one he trusted most, then found out Duo loves him just as he loves Duo, now both of them are... together? A couple? What was going to happen now? Did Duo mean what he said yesterday? Why was he even asking these questions? Because you need answers, you can't go on not knowing the answers to your questions, that's how it works, that's how you work.  
  
Duo turned around and stared at Heero as he looked past him and just stared at nothing.  
  
"Heero? You ok?" Duo asked as he pulled his shirt on. Heero snapped out of his trance and looked at Duo, eyes filled with... worry? Concern? What? I don't get these, everything just keeps confusing me. How do I tell which feeling is which, why does everything have to be confusing now? Wasn't everything suppose to get easier now?  
  
"It's nothing koi." without knowing what he said, he had just given Duo a nickname, well it wasn't his fault he did slip into his japanese tongue at times without meaning to. Duo just smiled and went downstairs to start breakfast. Heero sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Why do all the emotions feel different. Why do I even feel all these emotions. I'm to confused, I can't ask Duo for help with these because then he might think I'm crazy and think I'm some kind of crazy person... but he knew about my training with Dr. J, he knew that I was told emotions were no good, but would he really understand me enough to help me? Why do I even care? Because you love him, you know what love is and now your understanding what caring is about, right? Asked another voice from within his head. Great now I'm talking to myself, but it's true I do love Duo even if he is a baka at times and yes I do know what caring is, I wouldn't if it wasn't for him or Quatre, both had their hearts in the right spots even though it didn't seem like that sometimes when they were placed in their Gundams, they had emotions, everyone did. Well I wasn't always to sure about Trowa, he was like me. Always had that perfect solider mask on to block out any feelings that we may have felt. But even him... he showed feelings towards Quatre, I wish I could have showen Duo that samething... but... I couldn't, the training would slip in everytime I was close to feeling something, the only thing I could really feel most times was anger, though I wasn't always to sure why.  
  
"Hey Heero, you hunger? Breakfast is ready." I snapped out of thoughts and headed downstairs, the smell of food hit my sense as I made my way downstairs. At the table sat Duo with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes infront of him while another plate at the opposite side of the table sat waiting for me to dig into. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips... yes I did care about Duo... a lot. I know I love Duo, no matter how much I would deny it.  
  
"Quatre, you sure it's ok for us to come visit Duo? Did u call and tell them that we're coming down?" Trowa asked as he looked at his lover who was standing beside him and looking at the scarp yard.  
  
"I told you we were gonna surprise him, come on I'm sure he'll be happy to see us, we haven't seem him since our wedding." Quatre began to walk towards the house that was beside the scarp yard. Trowa shook his head slightly and followed his lover towards the house.  
  
I watched Heero as he stood and put his dishes in the sink and began to wash them. When he came down he seemed as though he was off in his own thoughts. What was he thinking about anyways? He didn't regret last night did he? I know I didn't but did he? I watched his back and began to feel alittle nervous. I really do love this boy, I have for a long time, but now I'm not so sure if he feels the same ways about me. He hasn't said anything about last night or why he came here, well he did say he quit his job working for Relena but that was it? What did she do to make him want to leave so badly? I have so many questions that I just want to ask him, but I know that he's still having problems facing his own emotions... wait maybe that's what's wrong with him? Maybe it's the fact that there's so many emotions going through him, he's having problems dealing with each and every single one. He doesn't know much about them because of his training with Dr. J, he was always told that emotions were no good... well in a way that did come in handy since none of us could pilot Wing Gundam since we all had emotions inside us. He was the only one able to control Wing because he didn't have emotions. Well atleast that's what I thought for alittle while, but now that I really look back on it, he did show some emotions just not many. Maybe I should help him with this, I know he's gonna need it even if he doesn't admit it. His actions speak louder then words most of the time. I get up from my chair and walk behind Heero, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffens at the contact.  
  
"Heero want any help?" I whisper into his ear. He slowly relaxs against me. "Hee-chan no matter what, I will always love you. If you need help with anything I'm always here, got it?" I ask. He nods his head and I let go of him, only to have him facing me with his arms around my waist. He leaned down and brushes his lips against mine.  
  
"Duo..." there was a long pause before he spoke again, "thank you." With that he captured my lips with his. Just as we were about to deepen the kiss I heard the doorbell go off. Heero growled slightly and let me go slowly. Damnit! Just when things we're getting good.  
  
"Probably Hilde or something. Don't worry we'll continue this in a moment." With that said I walked over to the door, through the window I could make out two figures standing on the porch. Probably some kind of sales people. I opened the door only to have my mouth drop. There standing in front of my door was... Quatre and Trowa with suitcases in their hands. I didn't know they were here on Colony L2.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre yelled as he saw me greet them at the door.  
  
"Quat, Trowa what are you two doing here? I thought he wouldn't be down for another one or two months because of work?" I asked as I let the two in. Heero must of heard us for he came out of the kitchen and moved behind me. Quatre looked from me to Heero and then smiled. What was going on in that little perverted head of his this time?  
  
"Heero you're here to! It's good to see you again. Did you get a break from working at Relena's?" Quat said as if he didn't know that Heero had quit, well maybe he didn't but you just couldn't be to sure with Quatre sometimes.  
  
"Hn. I quit my job at Relena's for certain reasons." Heero said, he looked as though he wanted to kill something right then, but why? Why wouldn't he tell me what happened? Well whatever it was I was going to find out tonight and then try to make it better for him.  
  
"So how long you guys gonna be intown? Your welcomed to stay here until you leave." I said trying to brighten the mood again for everyone.  
  
"Well I think we're going to be here for about a week then we have to head back home, I still have to finish my case that I have almost settled. Um, do you think we can put our stuff somewhere?" I looked down at their suitcases and smiled.  
  
"Follow me." I said and guided them to a room just away from the living room. Heero looked at me then went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.  
  
"Well here you guys go, you can make yourselfs at home, bathroom is just upstairs down the hall and the kitchen is just on the right of the living room. If you need anything though, just ask." I was about to walk away when Trowa said something.  
  
"So is Heero living with you now that he has left Relena?" I sighed, I knew they were gonna ask about Heero and him quiting his job soon.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really mind though, I've missed him... a lot. I'm glad he's here. But right now I gotta go talk to him. You guys can un- pack and make this more roomy for yourseleves." With that I left and walked into the kitchen, I stopped and looked at Heero and he put the left over food back in the 'fridge. He had a stern look on his face as he cleaned up the kitchen, he never was one for messes.  
  
"Heero, I think we need to talk." I said....  
  
I looked at Duo as he told me we needed to talk. Did I do something wrong? What's going on? I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Duo. Duo looked at me and then began to ask what I was expecting would be asked sooner or later, but I didn't think he would ask so soon.  
  
"Heero why did you quit your job at Relena's?" I sighed and bent my head down, making my bangs hide my face. I knew he was going to ask. Why though? Why did he care that I quit Relena's job because she was always hitting on me... I remember the one time she even went so far as to tie me up and try to rape me then and there... why was I so naive to stay even after that? Well I guess at the time I thought it was just normal, after a while though I began to think about it and then came to the point where it was wrong. Duo watched me as I tried to gather my thoughts.  
  
"Duo... Relena has had a crush on me for a long time, though I didn't really know at the time, after our last battle together I went back to her and got a job as her top guard. Finally she began to say she loved me and shit like that. I really didn't get why she kept saying that. One day I woke up to find that I was tied to my own bed and naked for that matter. I saw her on the side of the bed, she was getting ready to take me (a/n you get what I mean) I don't know what happened but she stopped soon after. I thought it was normal for females to act like that but soon I figured out that it wasn't. Then on most nights she would always call me to her room and start saying she loved me and that I should tell her that I love her, of course I couldn't. I have always thought of her as my sister and nothing more, so two nights ago was my last night I would work for her again. She had started doing her routine over again and I just got fed up with it. I told her straight out that I didn't love her and that... I was gay and left. Right now though I'm worried that she's going to stalk me and even kidnap me if she finds out where I am. I can't stand that women. I thought she was a good person with a good heart but I was sadly mistaken, and my mistakes went on not noticed until now." I said, finally telling Duo what happened and how I felt about the whole thing. Now to see how he reacted.  
  
"Heero..." but he said nothing else. Instead he got up and went to me, I stood up as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around him, "I'm sorry Heero, I didn't know." He said softly.  
  
"I know, I didn't tell anyone and that's my own fault. I should have said something to someone or atleast ask about it. But I didn't want to phone anyone. I just didn't know what to say to them, I wanted to call you but I didn't have your phone number and I couldn't come see you." I nuzzled Duo's neck and breathed in deeply. Just being with Duo made me relax more. It was a comforting feeling.  
  
In the living room Trowa and Quatre listened to everything. Both looked at each other when Heero finished his story.  
  
"That little bitch, I'll kill her myself if I ever see her again. How could she just take adventage of Heero like that, he didn't even get what she was doing to him. Poor Heero, if I had known I wouldn't have asked if he was just visiting Duo. I swear she will pay for doing that to him." Quatre shook with anger as he turned and faced Trowa. Trowa put a comforting arm around Quatre's shoulders and led him back to their room.  
  
"Don't worry little one, she will get what she deserves, we'll make sure of it. Let's go out for a bit and give those two some time to themselves ok?" Trowa grabbed his jacket from the bed and put it on, handing Quatre his afterwards. Both slipped out of the house unnoticed as the other two holded each other silently in the kitchen.  
  
"Lady Relena, we have found him!" Said a male voice from the door.  
  
"Where is he!?" Relena asked impatiently.  
  
"On Colony L2. Appearently he's visiting someone there who works in a scarp yard. I'm not sure who that person is but it also seems two more people have arrived there as well. What do you want done now that you have found him?"  
  
"Watch him, see who he is with. If I am right he will probably be with a man with a long braid. Find as much information as you possibly can on him and where he is. When we have enough we will bring him back here. No one quits from my job and breaks my heart and gets away with it. And that means No One!" She said as she pounded her fist against the desk causing her to yell inpain. I will get him. He can't hide forever because I will find him and bring him back to me no matter what. He's probably with Duo, that stupid boy always getting in my way. If I have to kill him to get to Heero I will. No one will expect little miss innocent Relena to do such a thing. It's perfect! She walked towards the window and stared out it, it's just like playing hide and seek, your hiding while I'm seeking and the seeker always finds the hider, always She smiled evily and walked away fromt he window.  
  
Not knowing that she had a spy watching her in the shadows. His short black ponytail blowing slightly in the breeze. Oh miss Relena... wouldn't it be sad if oh I don't know Heero found out what you planning to do right now? It's great to be a preventer since I can find people so much more easily." Brown eyes watched as Relena walked away towards her door. Now all I have to do is get to Sally and tell her what is going on. Thanks Trowa for the tip the brown eyed boy walked away from the house unnoticed and got into his car, heading back to preventers HQ.  
  
A/n Hehe, this last part was just me throwing in another character. You all know who this probably it, but ya know I'll mention his name in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story, I'm gonna try to write more but I get writters block very easily which sucks. Anyways people have been reading my stories but I haven't had any reviews!!! PLEASE PEOPLE R&R even if it is a flame, I r ather have that instead of having nothing. Anyways this chapter was longer then I thought it would be but meh it was fun to write! Anyways ya....  
  
Duo: I didn't know Relena did that to ya... that's kinda weird and makes me wanna kill her.  
  
Quatre: To bad me and Trowa are gonna kill her for ya's hehehe begins to laugh like a mad man  
  
Trowa: Little one calm yourself, you'll be ok. Yo Heero are you ok?  
  
Heero: Ugh! Just remembering those times makes me want to die over and over again. Duo make them go away please!!  
  
Duo: big smile appears Okay Hee-chan. Come let's go to our room. And Quatre I swear if you interup this time, don't doubt I will kill you. with that said, grabs Heero's hand and walks upstairs  
  
Trowa: Well looks like Duo thinks about sex every 2 seconds.  
  
Noise comes from upstairs"I heard that! and it's every 0.1 seconds that I think about sex"  
  
Quatre: Duo is weird. Anyways Trowa we finally got to be in the story and have good parts. Tee-hee. Would you like to do the honnors this time Trowa?  
  
Trowa: nods head OK LISTEN UP EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
Quatre:... please!  
  
A/N: and so this ends another one of my chapters... causing me to write a new one. Oh BTW I'm gonna be posting a new story on here once I start writting it on my computer, it's something like In the Dark of the Night or something like that, it's a 1x2 story and another story I will be posting is my FF8 story which contains Fujin and Seifer it's called Wind and Rain. Yes I love yaoi but I also love this pairing along with Squall and Zell, Seifer and Squall, Squall and Seifer! AND I DO HATE RINOA AND SQUALL together just because Squall seems so much more interested in Zell. I haven't finished the game yet... well I have to start it over again since my file got damaged and I was close to the 3rd disc. My only reason to have Fuj and Sei together is because in the time thingy (i forget what it's called now) the only person Seifer thinks about it Fujin... y? Because he loves her and she's always been there for him and always been by his side until her and raijin got tired of being the bad guys. Ok well I'll shut up now. But ya Please R&R IF U DO READ THIS CHAPTER!!  
  
Fujinakaheero 


	4. I just want you to know who I am

Just Like You  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
A/n: Hey everyone! Back in action again! I decided to start writting my next chapter though I'm not all that sure where this one will be going so bare with me here. This is my 4th chappie to Just Like you, which is going along well but I'm still not getting many reviews and there has been people reading this. I was listening to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls just moments ago and I decided to use the song for this chapter so yes this is another songfic chapter, I'm not to sure how long this chapter is going to be though so I hope that you the reader enjoys it anyways and hopefully you'll love me enough to review -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing as I have told you all in my other chapters, though I still wish I did own it. IT WILL BE MINE ONE DAY I TELLS YA! Okay anyways no more pop for breakfast.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Last Time  
  
Not knowing that she had a spy watching her in the shadows. His short black ponytail blowing slightly in the breeze. Oh miss Relena... wouldn't it be sad if oh I don't know Heero found out what you planning to do right now? It's great to be a preventer since I can find people so much more easily." Brown eyes watched as Relena walked away towards her door. Now all I have to do is get to Sally and tell her what is going on. Thanks Trowa for the tip the brown eyed boy walked away from the house unnoticed and got into his car, heading back to preventers HQ  
  
A/n That was alittle cliffie and ya but the main story went on so meh. I know I'm not a perfect writter but I'm atleast trying to be good. That's all I can give is my best. v-v Anyways I'm gonna start this story now so enjoy, I'm just going on pure instincts right now on this story... ya  
  
Chapter 4- I Just Want You to Know Who I am  
  
DUO'S POV  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
I looked at my lover as he slept next to me that night, he seemed to be emotionally drained but he never was one to show such a thing, I pushed some of his hairout of his eyes and continued to stare at him. He was so beautiful but never thought he was, he would always telling me that I was lying when I would tell him such things. One thing you must know about me 'I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie' but still Heero doesn't believe me. I guess I know where he is coming from, after everything Relena has done to him I wouldn't think of myself as beautiful either. God Heero why did you let her do all thatstuff to you, you could have fought her. You could have stopped her but you didn't. You could have told me what she was doing, I could have helped you. Tears started to fill my eyes as I watched my love some more. I couldn't bare what he has told me earlier, it broke my heart to see him struggle so much to tell me what had happened to him when he was working for Relena  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
After talking with Quatre and Heero was finished with the dishes I went back to the kitchen   
  
"Heero we need to talk. Why did you quit your job at Relena's?" I had to know why he left now. I thought it was the right time to ask.  
  
"Duo... Relena has had a crush on me for a long time, though I didn't really know at the time, after our last battle together I went back to her and got a job as her top guard. Finally she began to say she loved me and shit like that. I really didn't get why she kept saying that. One day I woke up to find that I was tied to my own bed and naked for that matter. I saw her on the side of the bed, she was getting ready to take me I don't know what happened but she stopped soon after. I thought it was normal for females to act like that but soon I figured out that it wasn't. Then on most nights she would always call me to her room and start saying she loved me and that I should tell her that I love her, of course I couldn't. I have always thought of her as my sister and nothing more, so two nights ago was my last night I would work for her again. She had started doing her routine over again and I just got fed up with it. I told her straight out that I didn't love her and that... I was gay and left. Right now though I'm worried that she's going to stalk me and even kidnap me if she finds out where I am. I can't stand that women. I thought she was a good person with a good heart but I was sadly mistaken, and my mistakes went on not noticed until now." I stood there silently for what seemed to be hours but only a couple minutes, I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw something, I wanted to kill Relena to. Heero's eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't bare that look in his eyes. I went to him and he stood up letting me embrace him. How dare she hurt himso much, hurt my love. God Heero you should have said something.   
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Right now though Heero looks at ease, his face soft and just relaxed, how I want to see him. I brushed my fingertips against his cheek and just laid beside him until he woke up. Heero was so much like an angel even through the war he seemed like an angel, even if he did kill he just was an angel to me. He is the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I wont let him leave me this time either. I wonder if Trowa and Quatre heard our talk yesturday in the kitchen?Probably, when it comes to listening to things and finding out new things they're there to hear it. I slowly closed my eyes, I was up most of the night thinkingabout the day's events I just couldn't sleep knowing that Heero had been hurt and didn't even know it at first. I looked at Heero one last time before letting sleep take me over.   
  
HEERO'S POV  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
I woke up around 5 in the morning to see Duo asleep. I had been dreaming all night about the weirdest stuff though I don't remember what they were about. It was still dark out so I decided to stay in bed until Duo woke up later. He looked so cute curled up next to me with his hair everywhere, the moment rightnow was one that I could live with forever. Duo had so much life that he was helping me get mine back on track. I keep telling myself that this isn't a dreambut it's hard to even believe that, because when you wake up from a dream it's gone. I wrapped my arm around Duo's waist and pulled him closer to me, to reasure me that this isn't a dream, that these past few nights haven't been dreams either. I think I am deeply inlove with Duo, he's the only person in the world that I can see myself with fifty years from now. But everything that has happened after the war... how do I deal with that? Duo still doesn't even knoweverything and I wish I could tell him but he would hate to hear what I have to tell him.   
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
I don't think he would understand everything that has been going on in my head and in my life. I don't want to tell him. Show him tears that no one has seen me shed. No one can see me cry, it's something that people just can't see me do. These emotions are supposed to be locked down and blocked out. I've had nightmares since the war ended, nightmares about killing people. I once had a dream about when I was little. I was with people that I suppose were my parents. We were in a park having a pinic. It was beautiful out, but just as fast as the beauty came it left. There I was standing in the middle of a trashed, grey universe, dead bodies covered the landscape. I looked down to see the two people who were supposed to be my parents dead, blood pooled all around them. When I looked up afterwards there was a gun pointed between my eyes and I remember that in the dream I cried. The trigger was pulled and that's when I woke up. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was rapid. I knew that none of that had actually happened in the past because at that age I had been travelling with Odin. Still, it made me think about what I had done to other children. They'd probably lost their parents in the war. Now they're probably war orphans. I can't tell anyone this right now though I wish I could. I don't think they'd understand.   
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
By the age of fifteen I was emotionless, drained of everything except anger and the need to complete my missions. Duo, I love you, but I really don't want you to be dragged into my fucked up life. You have everything you need and you're happy. I don't want to take that away from you, but I'll stay if you ask me to. If only I could get my voice to say those words that need to be said to you. I'm shattered inside. I don't get how I'm supposed to live now. What do I do? I want you to know the whole, real me Duo, but it's easier said than done.   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
I don't want what we have to be a lie or for one of us to be not truthful to the other, mainly me. Maybe I should just leave you Duo. I'm not going to do you any good, but you said you wanted me to stay. Oh Gods when did things get so confusing? I jumped slightly as Duo moaned slightly and opened hiseyes. I looked at the clock and noted that it was already eight in the morning. Have I been up that long? "Morning Koi." I had been calling Duo that for alittle while now, it just seemed like a good name for him. He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips. "How long have you been up Hee-chan?" "About an hour I think." I replied softly as I watched him sit up in our bed. Long chestnut straids were pushed back behind him as he made to get up."Are you taking a shower with me today love?" I looked up at him as he asked me this. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back at me and went into the bathroom. I heard the taps turn on and the water running. I got up and took off my boxers and followed Duo into the shower.   
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
I didn't notice that Duo had put the radio on before he stepped into the shower. It sounded like the song was already half way done but I still liked it. I listened to the lyrics of the song for a bit and I let the water run down my body.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I thought about the lyrics for a bit and realized that, that's how I felt, I didn't want the world to see me because I don't think that they'd understand. When things began to break I wanted Duo to know the real me, know who I am now. I'm not the perfect soldier anymore. I am just another normal person whohas had a bad past and I am trying to get over it now. I never realized that songs could fit right into your everyday life so easily. I washed my hair after Duodid and stepped out, grabbing Duo and I a towel to dry off it. Duo went out into our room and put on some shorts while I dried off.   
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Just as I was putting on a pair of shorts and shirt the doorbell rang. I let Duo go get thinking it was probably Hilde or Quatre and Trowa who got locked outof the house. Duo opened the door and all that could be heard was him screaming and a gun shot. After that my world went blurry as Quatre and Trowa came out of the guest room to run towards Duo who laided there with blood starting to pool around him. Quatre was shouting something but I didn't understand any of it. All I knew was that Duo had gotten shot and he could die any minute. I looked at Duo, his usually bright violet orbs were not bright any more and were filled with fear. That was all I saw before I blacked out. A single tear slid down my cheak.   
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
A/n Okay... ummm I wasn't intending on doing that to my Duo but um it just happened, I just got that idea and put it in my story. I'm not to sure if this is a really long chapter but oh well. I hope that whoever reads this likes it and hopefully some people will be nice enough to leavea review behind after they read this chapter or the whole story! Please! Okay well R&R  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Fujinakaheero 


	5. When things turn around

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again for another chapter to Just Like You. Ok... I just have a tiny little request for people who are reading this right now... please leave a review behind after reading this. Reviews are nice and make me want to write more knowing people like my story. Anyways... I'm thinking of doing a lemon for Trowa and Quatre in up-coming chapters, more lemons are to come further on as I progress with this story. Anyways... shall we get on with the story?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters I just like to take them out and play with them and torture them and than put them back at the end of the day good as new... well sort of. I also do not make money out of this, I just get the great joy of writing this fic.

**- **time change

" " - speaking

' ' - thinking

**- **Pov Change

**Last time**

**Heero's Pov**

Just as I was putting on a pair of shorts and shirt the doorbell rang. I let Duo go get thinking it was probably Hilde or Quatre and Trowa who got locked out of the house. Duo opened the door and all that could be heard was him screaming and a gun shot. After that my world went blurry as Quatre and Trowa came out of the guest room to run towards Duo who laided there with blood starting to pool around him. Quatre was shouting something but I didn't understand any of it. All I knew was that Duo had gotten shot and he could die any minute. I looked at Duo, his usually bright violet orbs were not bright any more and were filled with fear. That was all I saw before I blacked out. A single tear slid down my cheak.

****

On with the story than

**Chapter 5**

**When things turn around**

HEERO'S POV

Heero... Heero wake up. Duo needs you. Wake up for him now!" Voices was all I heard, they were calling out to me but I couldn't tell who's voice it belonged to. I had the weirdest dream, Duo had gotten shot. I know that never happened and I don't understand why I had such a dream. "Heero I know you can hear me so wake up. Duo is ok, but he needs to by his side." What? What is the voice saying? I don't understand. I slowly opened my eyes to be greated by a bright light and green eyes that looked down on me. I reconized those eyes, er eye and the brown bangs that covered the other. It was Trowa who stood above me. Where am I? How did I get here? Was my dream not a dream? Ugh, to many questions. I slowly sat up as Trowa moved beside my bed. I looked at him as confusion crossed my face. I didn't get any of this.

"You were brought her by Quatre and I. After Duo got shot we called 911 and Sally decided to come in person to help get him to the hospital. You blacked out after Duo was shot and she told us that we should bring you here also. It's been a full two days since you've been out and today we say you start to move so we decided to try to get you up. Duo is ok though he wont be able to do much for a good period of time. He's been awake for almost twelve hours now and he's been asking about you. We told him what had happened to you and so he told us to tell him when you got up. But instead I thought it would be a good idea for you to tell him yourself. All of us were worried that you would never get up, I'm going to get Sally and get her to take your IV out now and get you some food. You can ask where Duo's room is when she comes in." That was the most I've ever heard the green eyed boy ever say in my whole life. I just nodded at him and he left my room.

About five minutes later Sally came in with a slight smile on her face. "Good to see you awake. I was starting to worry that you would never get up Heero. Well I suppose you know how Duo is doing?" I just nodded and she went on. "We'll get your IV out and than I will take you to Duo's room ok?" I just nodded again. My throat was sore from not drinking anything for the past two days.

After getting the IV out I followed Sally down the white halls to a door that was on the left of us. She opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. I was greeted by Duo who was laying down on his bed and hooked up to an IV. He looked like he was reading a comic booked called 'Evil's Return' I smiled lightly at my lover, not even up a full day and he was already reading his crazy comic books. I walked over one side of his bed and waited for him to see that I was there beside him. I cleared my throat slighty, after waiting a few minutes and he still didn't notice me. He finally looked up now and a big smile graced his lips.

"Hee-chan your awake! Quat told me what happened, they asked if I saw who shot me and I told them no. The guy was wearing a mask of some sort. He ran off after he shot me. They told me that you blacked out afterwards to." He spoke quietly near the end. I nodded to confirm everything he said.

"I thought all of this was just a dream. When I started to wake up I kept saying it was a dream but there I was in a bed with Trowa watching me like a hawk. You scared me Koi. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would do if you died, I don't think I would be able to live without you." I grabbed his hand and spoke softly to him. He looked at me and smiled softly, I flashed him a smile of my own before kissing hand.

It had been almost a week since Duo had been shot. I came in every day with something for him to do while he waited for Sally to deem him 'good to go' as he had put it. I really did think I was going to lose him on that day. I think I blacked out from the shock of it all. I had not expected for this to happen. Now I'm on a mission to find the guy who dare hurt my koi and get revenge. I don't know who put the person up to it but I was going to find out one way or another.

It was around ten thirty when I got a phone call from Wufei, I had not expected a call from the chinese man, but all things considered, I haven't been expecting alot of things. So I greeted him on the vid-phone and waited to see why he decided to call.

"Well I have some information that might help you find the guy who shot Duo, well atleast who put the person up to it." He stopped there and I waited patiently for him to go on. Than noticing that he was waiting for me to to accept his information.

"Go on Wufei." I wasn't really in the mood for his games but this sounded serious and I needed to know all that I could.

"Well as it so happens, Trowa had told me about Relena," I cringed at the name but re-composed myself and waited for him to go on, "he told me that I should go pay her a visit, see how she was reacting to you leaving. I decided to do alittle spying and tapped her phone lines, she had made some phone calls to people I do not know of. She just said that she needed a good person with gun skills. Than before I decided to leave I heard her saying that she was going to find you one way or another and that you were her's and shit like that. I think she was the one to put the person up to it. I was thinking that if we check the phone call, we could trace it to the source and get the guy. I also think we're going to have to keep a close eye on her as well, we don't know what she could do next and since she's such a big influence to people, I don't think it's going to be easy to prove that she did this. But if you would like I can help you out. Bring the damn onna down." I listened to everything Wufei had said, everything made sense. I was afraid of this though. I didn't think she would go so far though. I knew I would need all the help I could get and I accepted Wufei's help. He nodded at me and than said goodbye. I looked at the screen as it went blank than turned it off. I will not let her get away with this and now we have to be even more careful, who knows what she could be planning next, I know she has tricks up her sleeve.

How did she find me though, has she been following me? She probably hired some people to hunt me down and than when they found me they reported back to her. Why didn't I noticde though? I was once the perfect solider, I should have noticed. I never failed to notice something out of the normal before.... now what to do when we do catch her?

"Miss Peacecraft, we have taken down the one known as Duo Maxwell. I could not get Heero for there was two others with them and I had to flee before the police came. What shall we do now?" A man dressed in a suit asked as he looked at the back of a black leather chair.

"WE, shall do nothing. I know where he is, but knowing him he is going to go somewhere else. He's not stupid, he'll figure out that it was me trying to get him. He will leave the place he is at right now. We must just keep an eye on him. We will fallow him to where he moves next and plan an attack afterwards. Now leave me, I have some stuff to attend to." The women in the chair waved her hand and the man left the room. 'Oh Heero, if only you made this easy and decided to be with me, everything would have been ok. Silly boy, but that's ok 'cause I will get you in the end.' She laughed silently to herself as she tried to figure out where Heero might go next. Knowing him to well and how he thought, in some ways she had the upper advantage over him.

Heero walked into Duo's room who was standing up and walking over to his tv. He had started walking almost two days ago and was making progress. Heero smile at him as he watched from the door as Duo pushed the power button on the tv and grabbed the remote control than went back to sit down on his bed. He slowly made it onto the bed, hissing in-pain as his stitches were pulled. Sally had said that the only way Duo could leave was if he started walking around. He was just starting to walk short distances since he hurt when he moved to much.

Duo looked at me and a warm smile spread on his face. "Hello love. Come to take my boredom away?" I laughed slighty. He's been bored since he woke up. Fast recovery I suppose.

"I've bought you another comic book and some cd's to listen to. Did Wufei tell you the news yet?" Duo looked at me and shook his head so I decided to continue on. "He offered me a job at preventers and I accepted it. I start work tomorrow. I'm a field agent with Wufei. I have a mission tomorrow with him. The pay is pretty good so I'll be bringing money in for us." Duo smiled at me once again and brought me in for a hug.

"Congratulations Hee-chan. I'm glad you found a job. Atleast no-" I silenced Duo with my finger, I still had more to say to him.

"But there's a problem. After everything that has happened, I don't think it's safe to go back home. Quarte offered us to stay at one of his many places that he has everywhere so I decided to agree to it. I've packed most of our stuff already. Wufei says that we should have good security around the house also and to stay alert. We'll be moving down to the earth, Quatre had a place near preventers so I told him it would be good there." I waited for Duo to reply to all of this. I was hoping that he would be ok with it but now I'm not to sure. I begin to look at the ground, feeling that I did the wrong thing.

Duo's fingers lifted my chin up and made me look at him. He had a look of peace and happiness on it.

"It's fine Heero, I trust you and your decisions. What you say matters to me and if you think this is for the best than it is. So when I get out we're leaving?" I nod and he pulls my face closer to his. Our lips brush against one another before I claim them with mine, the kiss is filled with passion and love and leaves both of us breathless. "Anything you do for me is good Hee-chan." He says before pulling me into another kiss.

I would go to the end of the world for this man. Die for him if he asked me to and I will always be by his side no matter what and if I'm not than I will try to get to him one way or another... yes I love him.

A/N: Okay well another chapter and more information. I'm thinking everyone will have a better role in this story as time progresses. Wufei had a good part in it this time though so it's good. Anyways I beg of you fellow readers.... leave a review for me please! I'll keep going with this story even if you don't but reviews are nice and encourages me to update sooner. A review for any of my stories would be nice to tell the truth. I like reviews they make me feel that people like my story. But meh anyways.... I'm done for now. This chapter took awhile to write and I think it's long this time. So yeah enjoy!

Fujinakaheero


End file.
